Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
|height = 157cm (5'2") |weight = 43kg (94lbs) |chest size = 73cm (28") |blood type = AB |date of birth = |likes = Fried dough cookies |dislikes = Milk |family = Natsumi Kuzuryu (Little sister) |status = Alive |affiliation = Kuzuryu Clan Hope's Peak Academy *Class 77-B |previous affiliation = Suzuran High School |japanese va = |english va = }} ( ) is a student at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. His title is (超高校級の極道 , lit. Super High School Level Gangster). Appearance Fuyuhiko is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as a "baby face". Because of his fairly short build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. He wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. Personality Fuyuhiko is initially incredibly stand-offish and rude to the other students on the island. He claims he's not going to play at being friends with anyone. He makes frequent references to his yakuza background and seems adamant at presenting this sort of "lone wolf" attitude. Fuyuhiko doesn't simply want to make friends but considers it not worth his time and beneath him. When Fuyuhiko does interact with the others (by choice or otherwise), his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. He frequently uses the word boke (a particularly pejorative way of calling someone an idiot, often translated as dumbass/shithead/retard), and will punctuate his statements in an argument with it. He avoids any proper relationships and he's used to being treated with caution by everyone. Abilities Talent Fuyuhiko was born as the heir of Kuzuryu Clan and was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Yakuza. However, he believes that his talent is nothing more than just bragging rights. He says that he only has yakuza blood but doesn't have any qualities of a yakuza. Fuyuhiko thinks that his last name is a heavy burden for him. As long as he holds his last name, he will always be dealing with violence and death until he gets used to seeing people's deaths every single day. People who look at him will stay cautious, not wanting to be involved with the Kuzuryu Family. He often sees his parents fight and nearly getting killed in the aftermath of their fights. Fuyuhiko states that he never deserved to become the Ultimate Yakuza, as he says that the one who deserves to have that title is none other than his little sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu. However, what makes Fuyuhiko earn his title as the Ultimate Yakuza are his pride and strong willpower. Unlike the other yakuza, Fuyuhiko has a liking towards eating sweets such as fried dough cookies, which he states that it was embarrassing for a yakuza like him. He also doesn't tattoo his body and hates people who disobey rules that applied on their environment. Relationships : }} Monokuma Fuyuhiko does not like Monokuma and related ones, often saying that is impossible that a bear like him can be the headmaster. However, he does not challenge his power, implying that he is afraid of his powers as well. Monokuma Kubs Like with Monokuma, Fuyuhiko dislikes the Monokubs' presence as well and tries to avoid the Exisals at times. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *His first name (冬彦) can mean "winter boy" or "winter prince", while his last name (九頭龍) means "nine-headed dragon", which happens to be a deity in Japanese culture. **While his name means "winter boy", Fuyuhiko was born in the middle of summer. *He hates milk due to being lactose-intolerant. *Despite the fact that many Yakuza members get tattoos, Fuyuhiko states that he does not have any. *Fuyuhiko's English voice actor, , also voices Kokichi Oma. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 77-B